


Stumble

by RenegadeAngelWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeAngelWings/pseuds/RenegadeAngelWings
Summary: Castiel just moved to Kansas and is due to start his Junior year... tomorrow. He hasn't had much luck fitting in before, but could a handsome green-eyed classmate turn his luck around?





	Stumble

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at AU. Thought I'd never do this, but oh well. ;) let me know what you think! I'm very inspired by this piece. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, as always!!

Castiel's nose was hovering over the words that failed to meet his eyes. The book itself was one of his favorites; he could almost quote it word for word. He wasn't reading them, however much he wished he was, due to the unsavory fact that his older brothers were discussing their latest move with their father. Cas hated change. Hated change so much that he now focused on the words to make sure that they wouldn't fail him, too.

"Kansas? What? Like something out of the Wizard of Oz?" Gabe snorted, the sound of his voice was clearly displaying how unamused he was.

"Gabriel," a stern voice returned, his other brother Michael, Cas observed.

"Boys, it'll be good for all of us! A change, yeah? There's a good school you'll be attending, while I can get back to writing.." his father trailed off while Cas buried his face deeper into the pages. He took in the familiar, safe scents of worn paper, faint daisies, and fading ink. His books would never betray him, he realized. The sound of bickering and reasoning faded into the night.

With a shallow sigh, Cas lovingly placed his weathered and unusual bookmark -- a frayed piece of what he assumed to once be a navy blue tie -- into the crease of his book's pages and carefully brought them back together, where they belonged. After tentatively brushing his palm over the leather, he set it beside him on his nightstand, by the lamp. Content that, if just for the night, everything was familiar and made sense, Cas let his head fall into his pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Tomorrow, all would change.

He was settled inside his new house now. Officially living in Seraph, Kansas, to 1/4 of his family's perturbation, 2/4 (including himself) unsure, and the last quarter being unnaturally ecstatic. Tomorrow would be his first day of school, much to his dismay. His blue eyes sparkled with worry as he set his alarm for 6:45 in the morning. Would he fit in? Or would he, again, be an outcast? Castiel silently hoped for invisible.

The plan, as it stood at present, was to meet with the principal in the morning to discuss his class schedule, take a small tour of the building, and to join his new classmates in second period. Simple enough to not have any issues, but Cas knew from experience that occasionally, simple was a guise for complexities. You just didn't know until you got there.

"Just a few hours and you'll be a junior, kid!" His dad's boisterous enthusiasm came flying up from the bottom of the stairs. At 17, Cas would, in fact, be starting his junior year of high school. It wasn't ideal, but, then again, the blue-eyed boy wasn't used to _anything_ of that sort. Even the high school was named in a apparent joking manner. ("' _Yellow Brick High School?!'" Gabe's eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head as his arms sprung out in protest, 'Lemme guess, the principal's a_ real _wicked_ _witch!' Even_ _Michael's_ _typical stoic face_ _tightened_ _into a grimace._ ")

He picked the quaint attic as his own room almost immediately; the windows facing the left side of his bed were large and even led out to the sturdy, level roof that came with a full view of the night sky. And Cas loved watching the stars, despite not knowing much about them.

He glanced at his phone. 10:17 pm.

"So it appears," he replied with a mummer, knowing full-well that his dad would hear every word. His ears seemed to be everywhere, all at once. It was his superpower. Gabe found it to be an annoyance, but Castiel didn't mind. He had no secrets.

A chuckle. "Get some rest, Castiel. It won't be so bad!"

The lights flicked off below, and a few soft footsteps told him that his dad had left, and everyone else must have been in their rooms already. For the most part, their family went to sleep around ten, with the exception of Gabriel's occasional midnight departures. He didn't expect they would happen anytime soon. Not until his brother found some "Dorothy" to spark his interest.

Cas looked over to his perfectly organized nightstand, recreated exactly to his right as it had been for his entire life, and sighed in content when his eyes met the book that rested there. A nostalgic air seemed to wash over him as he did, sending a short burst of electricity that triggered the corners of his lips to curve into a soft smile. It was rare to find some sort of anchor in a time of uncertainty, but Cas chose to take it as a sign: everything _was_ going to be perfectly fine.

_Kansas_ , he thought as his arm outstretched to turn off the lamp, _Perhaps you are my true home._

Blue eyes as deep as the oceans soon fluttered shut, and Cas' breathing slowed and steadied. As he drifted into a deep, peaceful sleep, his mind filled with pleasant dreams. But when he awoke, all he could remember was the bright, yet soothing color of emerald green.

And he smiled.


End file.
